Back Again
by Honey2
Summary: Me and my best friend mary always wanted to newsies.Our wish came true whenever we went back in time.
1. Default Chapter

I am a new writer!!!This is my first ficcie! I hope you like it! I am married to Spot Colon! He is mine! Mine! Mine! Teehee.  
  
BACK AGAIN  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
Okay, so like 2003 really, really sucks. I mean, what's up with the music? Britney and Christina are so last year. I hate living in the 2000s. So does my BFF Mary. We always knew that we were like out of place with all these other kids of today. Like, we always wanted to be newsies. Yup, newsies. Mary and me wanted to be newsies. All the other kids in our school think we are weird. Like, whatever. We think that it would be sooo cool so sell newspapers, ya know? I mean, I worked at American Eagle over the summer and it sucked. I couldn't deal with that job. I was miserable the whole time and then on break I saw a newspaper and I was like, okay, no I quit. I can't stand this. I have to sell newspapers. Mary agreed. So anyway I was over her house one day and we were watching TRL (like what the hell happened to Carson? Did he like disappear or something?) And then it started to storm. And not just any storm, it was like this bigass major mofo of a storm. Anyway, they started to play Christina on TRL and Mary and me looked at each other and were just like, no, we can't stand this anymore. Mary said that she wished she lived in another time. "What about the 1800s?" she asked me. "What? I asked. Mary looked at me. "I want to live in the 1800s." She said. I said, whatever. Like I would believe her. But then it all got quiet except for the bigass of a mofo storm outside. I looked up from TRl and seen that mary was like in this trance or something. "Mary?" I asked. She was all quiet and stuff. I was scared. I pushed Mary and she told me that she was a witch. "A WITCH?" I yelped. Mary nodded. She had been practicing the witch religion for a while under the help of a real witch and she knew how to get back into time. I was like, whoa. She said, "I'm going back to the 1800s to be a newsie, are you coming?" I was like, yeah, of course (how could I pass THAT up?) So I closed my eyes and Mary murmured a spell and when I opened them I found that we were in New York City in 1899. It was so much fun yet really weird at the same time. Mary took my hand and lead me to the newsie house. She knocked and Mush opened the door. He was so hot. He had really curly brown hair and a hot body. He just stood there staring at us and then he told us to come in. The guys were playing poker upstairs and we followed him to the bunk. We went to the bunkroom and saw Spot and Jack and all the others. Spot was so hot and since it was really cold out he gave me his hat. I looked into his big blue eyes and melted. He was so cute. I couldn't believe that I was here. It was like a dream come true. I felt I fit in so good with these boys. I knew I was destined to be a newsie. 


	2. chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO  
  
Even though they may talk really stupid in the movie, the guys were actually pretty smart and wanted to know where we came from. Mary and me looked at each other and though okay we are dead! But Mary (being the super duper actress she is) started crying and saying that we ran away because her father was a drunk and beat her and we couldn't take it anymore. The guys all got real quiet and they apalagized to us and told us that they had bad pasts like me and Mary. They said that we needed some cloths (okay, we were wearing jeans and *N Sync shirts, hello!) and Spot gave me a pair of cloths and Race gave Mary a pair of cloths. We were so happy because Mary liked Race and I liked Spot. So we went to the washing room to change and we took a shower and were screaming the whole time! We couldn't believe that we were back in 1899 with the newsies! It was too freakin unbelievable! Mary is really pretty with long red, straight red hair that is really shiny and hangs down her back. She had these really big green eyes that shone. I had really long white-blonde hair and big blue eyes and am really pretty too. SO mary and me put Spots and race's cloths on and we looked so hot and strutted out of the washing room and all the guys froze and stared at us. I looked at Spot out of the corner of my eye and he was all red and stuttering. I was like OMG!!!!!!! So anyway, jack asked us where we came from and Mary cried again and told him that her dad used to beat her and I told him not to upset her. Jack shrugged and said that we would sell papes with him tomorrow because he needed to teach us how, but Race and Spot butted in and said that they would take us out. And Spot looked at me! I melted into the floor because he is as hot as he is in the movie. And when it came time to go to bed, there were no extra bunks so Race and Spot gave up their bunks for Mary and me and they slept on the floor beside us. Mary and me smiled at each other! It wa sso awesome being a newsie! I knew I belonged here and I knew I was going to date Spot no matter what as I fell asleep. 


End file.
